New found affection
by FumaGenesis7
Summary: A heartbroken Dipper gets comforted by Mabel witch opens up new affection for his sister, maybe even love yes this is pinecest so if your not into that don't read


**This is the first story i ever wrote so sorry if it sucks. anyway**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Gravity Falls or make any profits from it. **

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Mystery Shack. In the attic Mabel Pines sat on her bed reading one of her vampire novels. she wore her purple nightgown and socks as she was ready for bed. While she was reading her mind drifted off to her twin brother Dipper Pines.

Mabel loved her brother more than she should, she knew it was wrong but she didn't care. As she was thinking how adorable he was a very sad Dipper opened the door to their bedroom.

"Hi Dipper!" exclaimed mabel as she saw he brother. Dipper didn't respond, he walked over to his bed and took off his hat, vest, and socks and crawled into his bed with his back towards Mabel.

Mabel knew something was wrong with him and she set down her book.

"Dipper"

"..."

"Dip"

"..."

Mabel got up and walked over to her brother's bed, she sat at the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper"

"..."

Mabel crawled into his bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Dipper talk to me." Dipper let out a pained sigh "I...I told Wendy I love her and...she..." Dipper's eyes started to water. "She doesn't love me back!" yelled Dipper as he started to cry.

Mabel hugged her brother tighter in an attemped to comfort him, it didn't work. She started the rub his chest and kissed the back of his neck. "Shhh, don't cry Dippy I'm here for you" Dipper started to calm down and enjoyed how warm Mabel was.

Mabel started nuzzling Dipper and he shifted against her, enjoying how soft she felt. "Feel better?" Mabel asked. "Yeah" Dipper sighed happily. "Good" Mabel said as she started to unwrap her arms and get up, Dipper placed his hand on top of Mabel's. "Wait, please stay with me tonight." Mabel smiled "OK" Dipper smiled "Yay" They started giggling.

Dipper yawned tiredly and Mabel snuggled up to him.

"Good night Dipper"

"Good night Mabel"

And they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Dipper was the first to wake. He looked down at his chest and saw that his hand was still on top of Mabel's. He smiled "Wow I haven't slept that good in a while." thought Dipper. He wanted to thank Mabel for helping him get over Wendy, then he had a great idea "I'll check the number three book to see if it has anything about unicorns. As he reached for the shelf over his bed, Mabel stirred in her sleep and hugged Dipper tighter.

"My Dipper" Mabel mumbled in her sleep. Dipper grabbed his book and blushed when he herd her. "She's dreaming about me" Dipper thought with a big smile on his face, he was starting to love Mabel more than he should. He shook his head trying to dismiss those feelings as he started flipping pages through his book for something on unicorns. Dipper finally found the page of the mythical creature "Yes Mabel is gonna be so happy!" Dipper said out loud.

"Happy about what?" Mabel asked tiredly. He looked over to his sister and smiled "Morning Mabel, look what might be in the woods here" Dipper said as he showed her the page of the book. Mabel's eyes grew wide as she saw the picture of the unicorn. "THERE ARE UNICORNS IN GRAVITY FALLS!?" Mabel screamed excitedly "Yeah according to the author of the book he saw several of them in the woods." Dipper said. Mabel started bouncing on his bed. "Are we gonna search for them today!?" Mabel asked. "Yeah!" Dipper said in an excited tone seeing his sister's excitement. "WOO HOO!" shouted Mabel, they both laughed. Mabel grabbed a purple sweater with a unicorn on it and a blue skirt. "I'm gonna get ready right now!" she said as she rushed the bathroom.

"Guess I'll get ready too" Dipper said while putting on his hat and vest. After a quick shower and teeth brushing Dipper went outside to see Mabel out there already waiting for him. "Wow you got ready fast." Dipper told Mabel. Mabel grinned "I know, I'm just so excited we might find a unicorn today!" said an excited Mabel. Dipper smiled, they started walking towards the woods "MYSTERY TWINS!" both of them shouted as they entered the woods.

While they walking through the woods in search for a unicorn Dipper kept stealing glances at Mabel, his mind drifted to last night when she was hugging him and how she kissed the back of his neck. Her lips felt soft and inviting, he wondered how would they feel on his own. "OK I have to tell her." he thought as he stopped walking. Mabel turned around wondering why her brother stopped walking suddenly. Dipper walked up to his sister and hugged her tight, she hugged him back just as tight.

"Mabel there's another girl I really like." Mabel's hug loosened and her heart sank but Dipper hugged her even tighter. "She's a really nice, fun, and silly. She also knits really creative sweater and she has a pet pig." Mabel's eyes widened and her heart skipped at the realization that he was describing her. Dipper stepped back and looked at her still holding onto each other, they both a huge blush on their faces. Dipper looked at the ground "But she's also my sister and we cant be together."

Mabel placed a finger on his chin and brought his head up to look at her, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Dipper was shocked for only a second but closed his eyes and kissed her back, her lips felt so amazing against his like they were made for each other. Mabel felt so happy right now, here she was kissing the person she loved and he was kissing her back but Mabel wanted more. Her tongue licked Dipper's lips asking for entrance and Dipper Happily obliged opening his mouth letting Mabel's tongue in.

Dipper moaned as he felt her tongue lick his. "Mabel's tongue feels so good." He thought. After two more minutes of kissing they broke apart to breath. They looked at each other through half lidded eyes smiling, then Dipper started to speak "M-Mabel we shouldn't..." Mabel placed a finger on his lips "Dipper, I don't care if its wrong or what people would say about us. I love you and nothing will ever stop me from loving you." Dipper smiled "I love you too Mabel" Mabel smiled big and Dipper pulled her in for another big hug. "Come on, we still gotta find that unicorn." Mabel said. Dipper took her hand and they continued their adventure for the mythical creature.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? please reveiw**


End file.
